The Defiant
by ScarMaskWarrior
Summary: Hiccup left Berk shortly after the loss of his leg. No one could blame him now though. But now he's back and 3 years has done him wonders; what will happen? ((this story will probably branch in two different ways)) A couple OC's they are not involved in any pairings or anything though.
1. Home Coming

**Ok, so normally I'd be posting something anime, or yaoi. But Ive recently seen the spoilers for how to train your dragon 2 and I am inspired to write just a lil posh sorta AU and if you read it bleh enjoy.**

**(line break)**

_Its been3 years._

3 years since Hiccup had found toothless.

3 years since Hiccup had destroyed the Red Death.

And 3 years since he had vanished.

Not Exactly vanished per say, no, he left.

He packed his things, and left, said he and his dragon needed to get a grip on his new leg.

Not all at once though, he came back at night and left at dawn, but he said it was too long of a flight.

Now no one really knows where he is, most have assumed he found a different village.

No one blames him either, they all treated him poorly in Berk, even if those last few months had been better, maybe it wasn't enough.

But that was 3 years ago, people have grown and died.

(Line Break)

A Tall, broad shouldered young man stands on the edge of a cliff.

Next to him, a large shadowy beast with piercing green eyes and a sharp stare.

"Well Toothless." Said the man to the dragon "Looks like we're back."

(Line Break)

Stoik walked around the village, being the leader normally meant he should be busy.

But he was so nervous about the annual end to the decade feast with all the surrounding tribes he got everything done early.

He wasn't nervous to be dealing with the other tribes, it's just that he no longer had an heir.

If he were to die the tribe would be vulnerable, he couldn't bear to think of the Hooligans being taken over.

"Stoik" The voice of Gobber brought his mind back to reality, his best friend, his sons former mentor, had taken position as look out for the other tribes incase one were to come early.

Of course most that came early were the nicer tribes, trying to help set up, but mostly just became a burden.

"The Shadow Tribe is here." Gobber stated, now ok, the Shadow tribe may sound a little off putting, but in reality they were one of the nicer tribes.

Lead by Jager the Cunning and his son Thor the living, they were a pretty good tribe.

"Good" Stoik said as he began walking to the docks to greet them, but Gobber had caught his arm.

"What is it Gobber?" Stoik asked, feeling the unsettled ness he couldn't see before.

"Thor isn't with him." Gobber said.

What no, surely Gobber was joking, everyone new the story of Thor, he was born dead, brought back to life with lightning, given the name of the god who gave him life.

The gods would not let him die surely.

(Line Break)

Jaeger The Cunning sat at the docks with his men, waiting for Stoik to come and greet him.

He was not surprised that they were taking long, surely Gobber had told Stoik of his sons demise.

But it wasn't a total loss, he had a new heir, someone so strong he could defy the gods by killing someone born and named in their honor.

_And get away with it._

But, he would lay in wait; Jaeger was called the Cunning for a reason.

His new heir was too valuable to show to the others just yet, he will call for him the night of the festivities.

"Jaeger the Cunning, it's been a long time." Stoik said walking toward Jaeger and his fleet.

"Stoik tha Vast, I could say the same for you." Jaeger said slyly standing up and shaking hands with the Viking Chief.

"I'm sorry to hear about your son, he was you last, right?" Stoik asked.

"Yes, sadly. And I'm sorry to hear of your sons dissapearence." Jaeger replied smoothly.

"How did you know?" Stoik asked getting on edge.

"Gobber brought it up when I told him about my son. Do not worry; I will have your back at the Festival." Jaeger answered calmly.

"Thank you. It's nice to know there are good people in the world" Stoik answered, both men continued talking as they headed toward the chiefs hut.

(Line Break)

The festivals began, at least 5 different tribes are here for the celebrations, Stoik was genuinely nervous.

"Welcome! All of you to Berk, Let us begin the festival!" Stoik Proclaimed from a speaking post, highter than the rest of the tribes.

"Excuse me, Stoik, before you start… may I say something?" Jaeger asks, Stoik nods and lets him take the stands.

"All of you have probally heard, That my son… is regrettably dead." Jaeger begins.

"But I have a new heir! Someone who has defied the gods!" Jaeger continued, Vikings of Berk and other tribes alike began to unsettle.

"My new heir killed Thor the Living, and is still alive. This boy has defied the Gods and they have let him!" Jaeger begins to shout, many Vikings go into an uproar.

"You just let this boy kill your kin!?"One Viking screamed out.

"How could you be so heartless" another yelled.

"Silence!" Jaeger screamed.

"Now each year we have a compotition between the most capable young Viking in our tribes. My heir will be representing the tribe of Shadows." He continued.

Everyone turned to Stoik, expectantly.

"I'll alow it." Stoik announces hesitantly.

"Thank you, Stoik the Vast." Jaeger nods to the Viking chief, then turns to face the crowd once more.

Jaeger reaches into his pockets and pulls out small metal orb, he holds it over a torch for a few moments, a sharp ringing is heard.

"Jaeger what in Odens name is that?" Stoik demanded.

"A signal for my heir" Jaeger replies.

He throws the ball into the air and it burst making a loud screech.

About a minute later you see a black, larger, sleek blur land beside the gathered clump of Vikings.

"Vikings of all tribes. I'd like to introduce my new heir, the soon to be ruler of the Shadow tribe of the Island Urm. Formerly known as Hiccup the Horrendous, Please meet Hiccup, the Defiant!"

_**DONE**_

_**That's it… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what do u think?**_

_**Well I don't give a dam cuz im writin.**_

_**R&R plz**_


	2. New Faces

_Time paused._

_Stoik did not know what to think._

_Had he heard right?_

_Was this young man really his son?_

_No. No it couldn't be, it just couldn't._

_Hiccup was small, impossibly small._

_He was sarcastic, he had the slightest hunch._

_This man was broad shouldered, muscular; his eyes sharp and alert, like he was in battle._

The young man, who was supposedly Hiccup, walked over the Jaeger.

When he walked back Stoick, any doubt left him.

It was in fact his son, his eyes the stunning green his wives had been.

"You're move Stoik." Jaeger said silently putting his hand on Hiccups shoulder, like a father would.

"Snoutloud." Stoik said unconsciously.

(Line break)

Snoutloud?

His cousin.

Really now.

Knowing how his father operated, Hiccup would not be the least bit surprised if he had taken the Obnoxious Viking teen under his wing once he left.

But things are different now, Hiccup was itching to take on Snoutloud, wanting to make the boy squirm under his prosthetic leg.

The leg he gave up to save this island.

Oh this miserable island full of close minded Vikings.

Hiccup stood in silence as Snoutloud walked up onto the stand.

He hadn't grown much, obviously hit his peak young.

Oh but not Hiccup, he blossomed, into a god defying leader.

"Ok, we shall begin the competition with the one on one combat." Stoik began to talk.

"We shall begin with Snoutloud and Ta-"He was cut off quickly.

"Me." Hiccup stated, stepping forward, he glanced back at Jaeger who smiled, pleased with Hiccups choice.

Stoik seemed taken aback by Hiccups deeper voice, as did Snoutloud.

"Fine, If you want to lose so fast." Snoutloud said sarcastically.

Oh, how Hiccup hated that cousin of his, the first other Viking he taught to train a dragon.

He wanted to fight, for the first time Hiccup actually wanted to fight.

"How about right now then?" Hiccup says and lunges at Snoutloud; Jaeger grabs his shoulders and reminds him who he is representing.

"Save it for the ring, my ambitious young warrior." Jaeger says, calm venom dripping from his voice.

(Line Break/time laps its dusk now)

Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins sat in shock.

The runt, that used to be Hiccup.

Was a fully developed man now, and he just almost attacked his own cousin.

In the name of another tribe.

And on top of that all, Hiccup was apparently the one who defied the gods?

According to anyone in the Shadow tribe he has multiple times.

One had told Astrid that Hiccup and his dragon have raced Thors lightning and won multiple times.

A few of the village girls couldn't wait till he chose a wife, hopping it would be them.

"That… How?" Wall all any of them could say.

Normally they would turn to Gobber for advice, but he had retired to his bed shortly after everything transpired.

(Line Break)

Now Astrid sat alone with Stormfly, the only creature that can truly calm her down.

After a while she got up and began to leave the stables.

On her way out she passed by a half open door, where the guest tribes could keep their few dragons.

Astrid peeked inside to see what species the other tribes had tamed.

She couldn't see much in the dark, but she did see the glint of medal.

Curiosity taking control, she began to move toward the medal.

Soon she made out the shape of a man, and a dragon.

Hiccup, of course he wouldn't leave Toothless alone.

"Hiccup" Astrid whispered, not having talked to the teen for 3 years.

The teen turned over in his sleep, he looked exhausted, the journey he had to go through to return to Berk must have been exhausting.

Astrid quietly sat down and watched Hiccup sleep, hoping he would wake up.

(Line break)

Something was watching him.

Something or someone was definitely watching him, and Hiccup was completely unprepared if a fight were to break out.

Hiccup pretended to turn over in his sleep, while doing so he nudged Toothless a little too hard, a signal he worked out to wake the dragon up in danger.

The dragon shot up scooping Hiccup up with him, the person staring at him let out a shriek and fell back.

"Astrid?" Hiccup answered, he got off of Toothless and approached the girl to help her up.

"Wh-WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HICCUP!?" Astrid screams slapping the boy across the face.

"Excuse me!?" Hiccup replies taken back at the slap across his face.

"You leave, and now you're back but you're back for all the reasons!" Astrid yells.

So that's what this is about, She's upset Hiccup left, wouldn't blame her, he had become pretty hot.

"You've become this, THIS JERK! This isn't the Hiccup I knew!" Astrid continues.

That made Hiccup angry.

"The Hiccup you knew? The Hiccup you knew was a scrawny, useless, wimp; Look at me now! I'm strong, I'm promising, girls swoon over me, and not one person has called me Hiccup the Useless since I left Berk!" Hiccup begins shouting, getting very angry with Astrid.

"No one." Hiccup whispered, he turned back to Toothless who nestled into him.

Toothless was always there for him, when he was teased, when his father disowned him, when his leg was blown off.

Hiccup was almost positive he would have died if Toothless was not there for that last one.

"Hiccup… I-I'm sorry, I didn't, no one thought it would have hurt you so bad." Astrid admits solemly.

"No, I get it. Vikings aren't really acknowledged for thinking, are they?" Hiccup sneered settling back down with Toothless; the dragon wrapped his tail over the boy, like a blanket.

"Excuse me?" Astrid replies.

"You heard me, on Berk brain power really isn't a common trait." Hiccup yawned, he had total confidence of this situation, it was her against Hiccup and the Shadow tribes dragons.

Plus girls really tend to get frustrated and leave.

So when Astrid slammed a foot to his chest, he was unprepared.

"YOU PIECE OF OX SHIT!" She screamed before turning out the stable and leaving.

Hiccup got up and stumbled to the door.

He was definitely un prepared for that, the girls in the Shadow tribe were really more of home makers, gatherers.

Sure the women were hard core strong and great at hunting and fighting, but the Shadow tribe was really peaceful and quiet.

Hiccup leaned against the door frame and watched Astrid run, she didn't look back.

Maybe out of rage, maybe out of disgust.

Hiccup couldn't blame her, he has changed.

The old Hiccup is dead, he's Hiccup the Defiant now.

He let out another sigh, he couldn't wait to just go back with Jaeger, coming home had not been what he expected.

Hiccup turned back to Toothless when he bumped into the snout of Fawn, Jaegers changewing.

One Hiccup had trained for him.

"Hiccup, there you are." Jaeger, who seemed to appear from nowhere, said slyly all the while walking toward Hiccup.

"Oh, yea. I came up here to check on Toothless and, I fell asleep. Sorry." Hiccup replied, shifting a little as Jaeger put his hand on Hiccups shoulder.

"You had me worried, you know how these Hooligans are, not as clever as us. Those brutes might try to kill you." Jaeger continued, leading Hiccup toward the door.

"Oh, Um… Sorry." Hiccup says, walking with Jaeger, even though Hiccup had grown, Jaeger had about 2 feet on him.

"I'd hate to lose my heir, saying my only living kin, has been unfortunately… killed." Jaeger continues, squeezing his hand.

"D-don't worry. I'm sure I could take on anyone here that challenged me. I-I'll be more careful though." Hiccup laughed as he walked back to the Shadow tribes camp site.

(Line Break time laps)

Stoik sat at his kitchen table, he should be heading over to the training arena soon.

_To watch his son and nephew beat each other to a pulp._

Stoik ran his hands through his hair, dear Thor he really didn't want to watch this.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Ah, come in." Stoik said getting to his feet.

But he was not prepared to see who was standing in the doorway.

_Hiccup_.

**(LINE BREAK END)**

Ok!

I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY

It has the potential to be a lil angsty yaoi

But I wanna keep it an angsty teen rated story….

Which should it be? Or should I branch both ways?

Seriously vote.

Also… any idea on how I should move this.


	3. Not a chapter Answers to reviews

**Ok. This story really boomed in my standards. **

**So lemme answer the questions and comments.**

**Urm, is the island the shadow tribe is from. I get it may be a tad confusing but like ok. No need to Hate it Matt the guest. Please understand I know when I mess up, and ive only spelt solemnly and Stoick wrong.**

**I'll maybe just stick to Astrid as a love intrest. Seems what everyone wants, except for those who want a crossover.**

**Which wouldn't be a bad idea either….. Maybe another fic for another time.**

**Welp thanks for the reviews! Ill probally update by Saturday with 2 more chapters!**


	4. New Jobs Lead to Old Tricks

**HELLO! SORRY THIS IS LATE! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER AND IVE RECENTALLY GAINED SOMETHING VRY WEIRD!**

**A SOCIAL LIFE!**

**But I aint gonna stop writin, no sir re…**

**But Idk Ill try and update a lot, I cant give myself a deadline or it wont work.**

**LETS BEGIN**

**(LINE BREAK)**

Yep, it was definitely Hiccup standing in his door.

He stood there, his face blank and his eyes emotionless.

"Jaeger and the other chiefs wanted me to come get you… Everyone's waiting." Hiccup said, his voice deeper and more masculine than what it was before.

"Hiccup, before we go… Can we have a talk? Man to Man?" Stoik asked, in hopes to get some answers from the boy.

"There's nothing to say." Hiccup replied starkly.

"Please, I just want some answers." Stoik replied.

"About what?" Hiccup asked closing the door so they could have privacy.

"I understand why you left. I can't blame you, but, why all this? Why join a new clan?" Stoik asks, his eyes pleading yet his voice stern.

"I didn't have a choice." Hiccup replied.

"What do you mean?" Stoik asks, before Hiccup could reply, Gobber walked in.

"'ey 'ere ye two are. Di' ey interrupt?" He says trailing off as Hiccup walks out of the house back toward the Viking arena.

"Something isn't right, tell the others to keep a close eye on the Shadow tribe visitors. Especially Jaeger and Hiccup." Stoik tells Gobber once Hiccup is out of ear shot.

"So are you excepting it now?" Gobber asks a little edgy.

"What?" Stoik asks a bit confused.

"Hiccups just,_ visiting? _" Gobber replies.

Stoik looks toward the boy and lets out a hearty sigh, he honestly didn't know.

"Something kept him away, and I'm almost sure Jaeger is behind it." Stoik states before headed toward the Viking arena himself.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Hiccup sat next to Jaeger as the Viking chiefs spoke, they were discussing how they would replace the old dragon killing traditions.

"We could have speed races, maybe an agility course." a leader from another tribe, Simon Suggested.

"Yes, that'll do, we could also have a trick contest, test the rider and dragons trust." Stoik added.

Hiccup leaned back, he was certain him and Toothless could win all of these, he and his dragon were brothers of the soul.

"….right?" Jaeger breaks Hiccup from his thoughts.

"Oh, Uhm sorry, I didn't hear you." Hiccup replied.

"I said, why don't you go check on your dragon, I'll call you if you're needed, alright?" Jaeger repeated, laughing a bit at his heirs out of it-ness.

"Oh, yea. Thanks, just call and I'll come back." Hiccup thanked Jaeger and was out of the arena faster than anyone could say 'night fury'.

**(line break)**

Hiccup loved flying.

He really truly did, no words could express it.

He could be alone with his best friend and enjoy the warm air over the sea.

But it didn't feel right as of right now.

"Toothless, I think someone is following us" Hiccup whispers down to Toothless.

The dragon lets out a grunt, as if he agreed with his rider.

"Wanna lose em?" Hiccup smirked, before he got an answer his dragon dove straight for the water.

"C'mon buddy, a little faster." Hiccup encouraged as he and his dragon were feet away from the bright blue sea.

Toothless then swiftly pulled up, his belly skimming the surface, his wake a misty white.

"YEA!" Hiccup exclaims as toothless begins to spin back upward and into a very rocky area.

Flashbacks of first training toothless come to mind as Hiccup navigates his former home.

Suddenly a piercing ring breaks the air, Jaegers signal to call Hiccup back.

"Aww, Come on bud lets head back…" Hiccup sighs as Toothless pulls a one eighty at full speed and races back toward the island.

**(Line Break)**

"A homing device of sorts, if I were to need assistance, I simply throw it up. In case I need Hiccup." Jaeger explains to the other Viking chiefs.

"Well, isn't it simpler to wait until he returns from whatever he's doing?" Suggest one Chieftain.

"Yes well. He's my heir, everything I do, I always value his opinion." Jaeger replies.

Stoic looked away regrettably; he never listened to Hiccup, not once.

If he ever got a second chance, he swore to Odin he would be different.

"Night Fury!" Someone yelled out of habit as Hiccup and Toothless soared into view.

"So fast!" another Viking exclaimed as he landed.

"Jaeger, what is it?" Hiccup asked, not making any move to get off of Toothless.

"Yes, we have decided the games. You wouldn't mind representing us would you?" Jaeger asked Hiccup.

"Of course. Anything else?" Hiccup asked Jaeger as Toothless reared a bit, obviously wanting to be back in the sky.

"Yes. Some other Chiefs have been curious about the signal bells you make. Could you draw up enough blue prints for their blacksmiths?" Jaeger tells Hiccup, Stoic can tell though Jaeger makes it sound like a question, it's a strict order.

"Sure, I'll get on it right now" Hiccup replies as he turns to leave.

"Hiccup! Feel-ah Free to use the smithy." Stoic blurts out, Hiccup stares for a second and then leaves with a nod.

**(line break) **

Hiccup sat up on his old work bench in the smithy, Gobber had left it the same way it was before he left.

As he went to grab another piece of charcoal, a pile of paper fell over.

"Dammit" Hiccup muttered as he bent down to pick them up; he came across a blueprint.

"OH! Oh OH OHOHHHH!" Hiccup began jumping up and down like he was 13 again, he grabbed his finished blue prints for the other black smiths and ran out of the smithy.

**OK THAT'S IT FOR NOW**

**I just wanna get this up there for all of you**

**Im trying I rlly am.**

**But have u guys seen the teaser? Omg its amazing!**


End file.
